dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Outsiders: Looking for Trouble
President Luthor is in town and Grodd destroys to trap him in the city, although Jade saves Luthor's life. Nightwing leads the newly formed team into battle against the Gorillas, and they quickly prove their worth as novices Grace and Thunder stop a crashing plane with their bare hands. Arsenal gets his hand on Grodd and tries to stop him from mind-controlling the peaceful Gorillas with a telepathic dampener, but Grodd stops him and puts a force-field around the entire city. Luthor escapes into an underground safe house, but his men are slaughtered and it's revealed that the Joker has already taken control of his bunker. Joker begins brutally torturing Luthor over a perceived customer service dispute with LexCorp, although Luthor only taunts him. Jade throws in with the team and helps them contain the Gorillas, allowing Nightwing to interrogate Grodd. They learn that this was a diversion not an invasion, and the Joker made Gorilla City attack New York by threatening them with a virulent plague. Using information from Thunder's disapproving father the Secretary of Education, they find the safe-house and stop the Joker before he can kill the President. Nightwing speaks to Batman afterwards and explains that he's tired of being a reactionary, so his new team will be super-villain hunters and call themselves the Outsiders. Brothers in Blood After taking down Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Frag and Shockwave of the Brotherhood of Evil, the group complains that they're tired of small-time criminals. It's revealed that Arsenal is using Batman as his source, and the group is sent after the Church of Blood. They find Brother Blood at a monastery where he appears to have peacefully retired, but they infiltrate an underground headquarters that explodes when they discover it. Indigo protects the others with a force field and downloads Blood's plans. They learn that he's planning to activate a million sleeper agents to steal babies across the planet. When they send teams to track down individual sleepers for more information, Arsenal is shot by one of them. Blood takes over Slabside Penitentiary with plans to release 1500 of the world's most dangerous villains. The Outsiders arrive with Green Arrow and Connor Hawke in time to stop Blood from activating the sleeper agents, but cannot stop Psimon from leading a jailbreak. Blood escapes but is killed by his son Sebastian Blood IX, and the Outsiders are reported as villains in the newspaper for releasing dangerous criminals. Oedipus Rex It's revealed that the team's Metamorpho is a fake when the real Metamorpho arrives and explains he's a genetic fragment that gained sentience. Metamorpho initially tries to absorb his fragment, but the Outsiders plead with him not to and he stops when he realizes he'd be taking a life. They come to terms with each other and Metamorpho helps his fragment deal with the emotional trauma of finding out he's not a real person. Unrelated to the Outsiders, Timothy Karnes is flown into town by a prominent New York City crime family. | Issues = * – Role Call, Part One: Opening Offers * – Role Call, Part Two: Guns, Lawyers, and Monkeys * – Role Call, Part Three: Joke's on You * – Brothers in Blood, Part One: Small Potatoes * – Brothers in Blood, Part Two: Finders Sleepers * – Brothers in Blood, Part Three: Pandora's Box * – Oedipus Rex | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}